


Always somewhere

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [8]
Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 2





	Always somewhere

阳光突然变得刺眼，还好Steve已经画完了，坐在对面的小女孩蹦蹦跳跳来看成品，“真像！”  
“谢谢你，女士。”Steve给她糖果，得到一个甜甜的告别吻。

他转过身，不得不用手掌遮挡阳光，一个戴着棒球帽的男人站在他对面，看不清表情。

这个广场人流如织，早些年的萧索境况已经过去，偶尔有人驻足看他的画，更多人忙着去东边的地铁站，只有少数人愿意坐下来。  
Steve以为那个男人也是过客，当他把画板调整好角度不至于太晒，正打算移凳子时，他还一动不动站在那里。

Steve一步步走近他，“您愿意坐下吗？不会耽误多少……”

他像被人突然卡住了喉咙——男人棒球帽下的脸酷似Bucky，只是多了胡茬，添了沧桑。他几乎以为这是Bucky的恶作剧，但他的气质与Bucky截然不同。  
男人浑身骤然绷紧，神色冷峻地问：“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是……你长得很像我的朋友。”

Steve调整好凳子，男人沉默地坐下，双手仍插在衣兜里。他的穿着不入时，过于随意，也还不算邋遢。他眼神空洞，里面似乎又有些悲伤，Steve难以分辨那种情绪，男人对Steve打量的目光很不适应，他凶狠地盯回去，Steve友善地安抚他：“不会很久的，偶尔坐下消磨时光也不错，对吗？”

男人面露疑惑，像听了外国语言似的，他对面的Steve在纸上刷刷大幅划着，心想这个男人有点难相处，他也不像是会与人沟通的样子，甚至很可能没有家……

想到这里Steve停笔问：“你饿吗？”

男人皱眉，似乎在思索饥饿的定义，然后他摇头：“我补充过能量。”

奇怪的表述，他不属于这个时代，Steve有些异想天开。

男人纹丝不动，就像一座真正的石膏像，受过最严苛训练的军人都未必能和他一样。Steve遇到了一位完美的模特，他画着熟悉的线条，也许Bucky以后就是这样，Steve马上否定自己——他绝不会让Bucky变得……如此孤独。

  
武器被回收了。他不记得上次的任务，长官问他对身上的衣服熟不熟悉，除了他谁都知道那是武器最后反抗时所穿，冬兵摇头，他甚至忘记了自己本该穿战斗制服。  
他坐上传送舱，新任务是一次暗杀，由他独自完成。

冬兵被传送到陌生的时空，暗杀目标是一个瘦小的平民，金发，住在纽约布鲁克林区，他在清晨穿过曼哈顿大桥，背着画板到了人来人往的广场。冬兵在建筑楼顶架好狙击枪，调整瞄准镜，这个任务简单却重要，他脑中回响起长官的话语：“没人比你更适合完成这个任务，士兵。杀了他，世界的秩序需要重建。”  
为什么他会藏好武器离开狙击点，把自己暴露在目标面前？连他自己也不知道。

鸽子落到他脚边，冬兵条件反射跳起来退开。Steve不知从哪儿摸出几粒小麦，“放心，它们不咬人。“  
Steve的麦粒把鸽子引到他旁边，冬兵收回右手抽出一半的小刀，左手仍插在兜里。

“人才会伤人。法国已经投降了，你知道吗？“  
冬兵摇头，Steve义愤填膺，落笔时施力也变大了。“我们的政府居然保持中立，多可笑！下周在这个广场会有大规模抗议。懦弱决不能称作正义。”  
“抗议？”  
“是的，我们怎么能置身事外？”  
冬兵尽力去想“抗议”的定义，或许有人把它删除了。

“战争是不可避免的，你会去参军吗？”  
“我服从命令。”  
“你是个军人？”  
冬兵纠正他，“武器。”

Steve为这个冰冷的词汇打颤，而冬兵的语气像是说一个最简单的事实，这个概念深深根植在他心里。  
“人……怎么会是武器？”  
冬兵没有回答，他的眼神空洞凝滞，像一座静止的钟。

“那一天到来时，我会努力报名，这是我的意愿，人有选择的自由。”  
“是，我所做的一切就是让人们自由。”

“这是你内心所想？”  
冬兵点头，这是他的意义。  
“你为信念做了选择，证明你不是武器。“  
“不，我服从命令，无条件的……”冬兵耐心解释，尽管他认为目标不会理解。这个金发小个子太固执了。

“我不这么想。”Steve在纸上沙沙画着，鸽子翅膀挥动的声音绕在耳边，如果是Bucky，这会儿肯定坐不住要去喂它们了，“完成了，”Steve签上名，对冬兵示意他们周围喧闹又祥和的环境，“这样的日子不多了，谢谢你愿意坐下来。”

Steve端详着自己的画，突然惊呼一声，冬兵向他走过来——画中的人年轻张扬，戴着军帽，柔和的线条勾出他的浅笑，这让冬兵头痛欲裂。  
“我很抱歉！我想象了Bucky参军的样子，情不自禁把你画成了他……”

冬兵跪在地上，像有无数把刀子扎他的脑髓，“Bucky？他是谁？”  
Steve想把他扶起来，这才发现他一直插在衣兜里的左臂不是血肉之躯，冬兵突然把Steve从原地拉开，从天而降的子弹砰地打在地上，火花弹出老远。  
周围的行人慌乱四散，他终于露出来的金属左手抓着Steve的衣领，不断有子弹打在他们身旁，冬兵迅速判断出狙击方位，用金属臂挡住几波攻击。

“一个小队，十二人。目标是我们两个。“冬兵冷静陈述，他暴露在好几个制高点的狙击范围内，这实在不明智。  
“去那里！”Steve气喘吁吁地喊，他们直冲对面街道的小巷。

冬兵连拖带拽把Steve带到那里，金发小个子满头是汗，似乎立刻就要晕过去。冬兵估算他还能继续的几率为零，Steve示意冬兵从兜里掏出他的哮喘喷雾，他吸入后，做了几次深呼吸，“我能坚持。你能不能告诉我，为什么我也是目标之一？”

冬兵把头撞出伤口试图让自己保持清醒。为什么？因为他没能完成任务杀了他，还是因为目标是Steve Rogers？  
那个名字是什么？怎么凭空出现在他脑海里？  
冬兵有种被丢进一片荒芜里的陌生感，他习惯了这种缺失，也熟悉找回它的感觉。

“你怎么样？”  
“Steve……Steve Rogers……”

“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
“现在是1940年……”冬兵跪下来，颤抖的金属臂在墙上摁下一个深深的窝。

整齐有序的脚步声渐渐接近，Steve使出浑身力气把冬兵拉到巷子末尾。  
“我们会被逼到绝路。”  
“或者你想冲出去送命？“Steve搬开垃圾桶，一扇小铁门就在他们眼前。“我在这里被围攻过，当时Bucky在这扇门背后探险，他救了我。”

那扇小门里面是储物库，他们坐在一摞纸箱上，冬兵仍旧头晕目眩。脚步声走远了，Steve长出一口气，他的眼神在冬兵的金属臂上游移了一会儿，或许他真的不属于这里，Steve怀疑这是个梦。

“Bucky的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，有人告诉过我。”

灰暗的环境里仍能看出Steve眼前一亮，“你认识他？”  
“某种程度上算是，还有Steve Rogers，我也知道你。”冬兵用力揉着太阳穴，他差点就杀了Steve。  
“你们有亲缘关系吗？”他掏出皱巴巴的画纸，刚刚万分紧急的时刻也没忘掉这个，“你和Bucky实在太像了。” 

冬兵摇头，身体的颤抖缓和些了，“你现在安全了。”  
“你呢？”  
“有个人在等我，我会安全的。”  
Steve将信将疑，冬兵给了他一个勉强的、不够格的微笑，“我保证，要活到未来。”

Steve以为他永远不会微笑，他给了对方一个由衷的拥抱。冬兵小心地回抱他，就像沙漠旅行者对待唯一的水源。  
“Bucky也在等我，再不走我就要失约了。”

冬兵悄悄跟着Steve回去，直到确认他安全了才离开。Bucky等得心急，但Steve一拿出那幅画他就绷不住脸笑了，那是冬兵再也无法做到的笑容。

回到九头蛇秘密基地，他独自解决了埋伏在那里的十二人小队，坐上传送舱。他一睁眼就被包围了，长官拨开一排排枪口走上前——“任务报告。”  
“我是武器。”  
“对，你是我们最优秀的武器。”  
“但他说不是。”冬兵像豹子般一跃而起，抽出贴身小刀割断他的颈动脉，密集的枪声在房间冲撞，他悄然丢出一枚炸弹，后空翻把火力引向空中，用金属臂撞开出口的铁门，引爆的炸弹被他关在门后。

他不是第一次看到史密森尼博物馆的那张素描，这次他停留得更久。  
“那天天气很好，你难得有耐心。”  
他转过身，Steve就在后面，他像疲累至极的追梦人终于到达终点，目光专注地望着对方。  
“虽然快收尾的时候你还是忍不住去喂鸽子了……这张揉得很皱，如果你愿意，我可以再画一次。”

他看着画中漾满阳光的脸，“我回不去了。”  
“Buck，我们加起来都快到两百岁了，应该没人会想让我们回去。“

“混球。”  
“你也是。”

END

*有些桥段属于电影《雏菊》，标题是Scorpions的一首歌。


End file.
